A Slender Love Story
by JasmineCrevan
Summary: Sky sat up in her bed, her heart racing, then she relaxed when she realized everything was fine The tall man with no face, the crash, and Piku dying-it was all just a dream. She waited for Piku to come into the room, but she didn't. Her throat became dry as her mind raced. Something shiny caught her eye and she raised her left hand. It was a silver ring. YOU ARE MINE, was engraved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Dear Readers! I have been introduced to a few Creepypastas, including Slendy and Jeff. This is my first (And probably not last) SlendermanxOc story, with a probable M rating. Just letting you know. **

**Anywhoooo...Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

_Sky Blythe wasn't afraid of anything-or so she thought. _

_She realized what true fear was that one winter night in December..._

* * *

"Are you sure Piku will be okay?" Sky asked her veterinarian nervously.

The vet nodded. "Yes, Piku just suffered some minor scratches. However, make sure you keep her indoors for a week or two."

Sky sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Gina."

Gina chuckled. "You're very welcome, Sky."

Sky took her dog's leash in both her hands, letting Piku know that it was time to go. She gracefully leaped off the examination table, padding to her owner. Sky knelt down and rubbed the young beagle behind her brown floppy ears, making her bark happily, her tail wagging wildly. The leash was clipped onto the dark blue collar, and both owner and dog walked out of the clinic.

"That's the last time I let you outside by yourself," Sky chastised Piku. Piku's ears drooped lower and her eyes grew big. "Now, don't you give me those eyes. You knew better than to pick a fight with the next door poodle. Sometimes, your overconfidence scares me." Sky shook her head. It had begun to snow while they were inside, so she pulled her light jacket around her some more as they walked across the parking lot towards a red Honda Civic. With a push of a button, the lights flicked on and it was unlocked.

Piku yipped and hopped into the backseat of the car, obediently waiting for Sky to unlock her pet carrier. When that was done, Piku laid in the cage, ready for a quick nap. Sky smiled. She loved the beagle so much, it would hurt her so much if she lost her dear companion.

Climbing into the driver's seat, she started the car and drove off.

It was 9:00 at night, and Sky drove down a lonely highway that was sandwiched between the woods. She kept a steady eye on the road, making sure she and her beloved partner made it home safely.

She was about seven miles from her home when she began to feel tense. Something in the crisp mountain air was off, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

The light snow that was falling earlier had become heavier, making it a little difficult for Sky to see the road properly. She flicked on her brights, slowing down a little bit to avoid any surprise ice patches.

Piku whimpered nervously.

"It's okay, Piku. We're almost home." she spoke softly, her voice full of tenderness and love.

Piku whined once more, but was silent for a little while. Then she started yipping.

"Piku," Sky said, making sure voice was a little more stern than before.

'Piku must be really nervous if she's like this,' Sky thought when Piku yipped again.

Her thoughts brought her attention from the road only for a moment, but that was all the time that was needed.

Sky gasped as something big and dark ran across the road, stopping in front of her oncoming vehicle.

Not wanting to be responsible for the death of the thing, she swerved into the next lane, which was closer to the woods.

The tires slipped and Sky panicked as her car went careening down the highway.

'I'm gonna die!' her thoughts screamed as she struggled to gain control of the car. The Honda hit yet another patch of ice and she flew off the road, into the woods.

The car flipped once, twice, and a third time before settling on it's top.

* * *

**I will post a new chapter when I reach 3 or more reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if there are any mispellings. I am typing this on a tablet.

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Sky groaned in pain when she came to.  
It was dark and cold, making her wonder where she was. A quick glance around told her that she was currently hanging upside down in her vehicle. Sky unclipped her seatbelt carefully, and she fell to the roof of the car. Her hands were cut on broken shards of glass, making her cringe in pain.  
'Wait-where's Piku?' She thought.  
"Piku?!" She called. A low but scared whimper responds and Sky is brushing away glass to get to the back seat. The cage was still in one piece, with the exception of a few bars missing here and there.  
Piku waited patiently for Sky to unlock the cage, before curling up in her arms. Quiet whines escaped her, making Sky frown in worry. It wasn't like Piku to be like this.  
Carefully, Sky climbed out of a broken window into the fresh snow. A quick inspection of the totaled vehicle suggested that was a miracle they escaped with their lives. With rubbery legs, Sky put a little distance between her crushed car and herself. She whipped out her cellphone and with stiff, frozen fingers, dialed 911.  
Instead of a dialtone, however; Sky was met with a strange static noise. She checked her connection to discover she still had four bars. Dialing the number again, Sky's phone started to buzz louder.  
Sighing, she placed the phone back in her pocket.  
"It looks like we're walking home, Piku."

* * *

Sky's feet crunched in the snow as she urged herself on. She was very much aware of the creepy aura that lingered in the woods, and how Piku would squirm in her arms, often growling at something in the distance. Eventually, Sky put Piku down, gripping her leash so tight, her knuckles turned pale as the pure white snow. Piku stayed exteremely close to Sky, sometimes even tripping her.  
Sky knew soething was wrong, and was terribly anxious to get back home.  
Piku stopped, staring at something in the distance. Sky turned on her flashlight app and flashed it in that direction.  
Nothing was there.  
"Piku, come on." Sky said, pulling on the leash. Piku didn't budge.  
"PIKU!" Sky shouted when the young beagle took off. Sky grabbed the leash tighter, but Piku was determind, and yanked the leash from her hands.  
Sky desperately ran towards her dog, but Piku was faster, and dissapeared into the trees.  
"Piku!" Sky yelled. She waited for her to bark happily and come running back to her, but even then, she knew deep inside her that Piku wasn't going to come back on her own.  
She ventured deeper into the woods, following the small tracks in the snow.  
'I have to hurry before the snow fills in the tracks.' Sky thought.  
A bark echoed through the night and Sky followed it, her stomach dropping when a painful yap sounded.  
It urged her to go faster as she burst through the trees. Sky shone her flashlight around, eventually landing on a limp body.  
"Piku," Sky sighed in relief then she gasped when she saw the angle of which Piku's neck was in.  
"No...no. no, no, no, no," Sky repeated as she approached the body.  
But it was true, and Sky knew it.  
Tears formed in her eyes, and her mind reached the conclusion on its own.  
Piku was dead.

* * *

WHEN I REACH SEVEN REVIEWS, I WILL UPDATE!


End file.
